


Watched

by In_love_with_writing002



Series: SidLink Alternate Meets [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dark, Dub con (if you squint), Fear!Fic, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Stalking, Sidon is terrifying, and Link is terrified, shut up, yes another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002
Summary: “To be honest, I’ve been watching you.”Link doesn’t like to go near Lanayru in his travels. The whole place scared him. And rightly so.





	Watched

**Author's Note:**

> Another ALT!meet where Link is scared, because he should be.
> 
> Sidon’s dialogue is near identical to in game, but the situation is slightly different to give it a darkness I’m hoping comes across.

The waters of the Zora river were unforgiving, Inogo bridge looking like it was a mile away, despite being just downstream. This was the last stretch of space between him and freedom. He felt like he’d been running for hours, trying to get away from the area of Zora’s domain, a calm environment, though it always unnerved him to be around the larger race. Something about the place just didn’t sit right with him, evident in his in his stunted social interactions. It felt to Link like he was some kind of twisted science experiment, being observed for what he did next, getting the smallest amounts of praise from whoever happened to be nearby just to keep him satisfied enough to continue. Link thought that maybe this would finally be enough to get away from whatever it was that was studying him, fleeing from the domain’s outermost reaches and into the western part of Lanayru. Finally touching the rocks along the bank was a relief, climbing up to the bridge and getting low. The feeling of being watched, which only increased, made Link’s pulse jump, trembling nervously where he crouched.

“It’s just you here Link, stop panicking, calm down.” He ran a hand through his hair, shaking water from it. He needed sleep, that was it. He dug into his items for wood and turned around, gasping and dropping them entirely when he found someone looking back at him. A large grin stretched across their lips revealing pointed shark teeth, glinting in the sunlight before they disappeared behind white lips. “Oh Goddess.” Link said, voice faint from fear.

“A Hylian. I knew it.” His voice alone made Link’s whole body shake with fear. This was the largest Zora he had ever seen, second only to King Dorephan himself. His colors were surprisingly bright for a male Zora, an attractive pattern of red, blue and yellow against white. His eyes were the most striking part about him, gold staring back into Link’s eyes, although it felt like they could look through his very soul. “Oh, pardon me.” Link swallowed nervously. The Zora rolled his shoulders back and stood to his full height, well over Link’s head. Just how tall  _ was _ he? Eight feet? Nine feet? The Zora got right in his face, a little bow in his posture. “I am Sidon, the Zora prince.“ Watching his teeth and lips work around the letters sent another frisson of fear racing down Link’s spine. “What is your name?” Link hesitated for a moment, stomach doing terrified backflips. The Zora claiming to be Sidon eased back a little, granting Link a centimeter of personal space that made him feel like he was being put on the spot.

“M-my name is, is Link. I’m a um, a t-traveler.” He hated that his voice shook so much.

“Link?” Sidon spoke slowly, as though testing how the name felt on his tongue. “Your name is Link?” Link nodded and Sidon took a fraction of a step closer. “What a fantastic name!” He certainly didn’t look that excited. If anything he looked crazy. “To be honest…” Sidon put a gentle clawed finger under Link’s chin, getting right in his face. “...I’ve been watching you.” No wonder Link felt so intimidated when he was in the area. The pounding of his heart did nothing to quiet the terrified thoughts running through his head. What did Sidon plan to do with him? “I’ve seen the way you work.” Sidon patted his cheek with a thumb and stepped back. “I can tell by the way you carry yourself that you are no ordinary person.” Sidon turned around to face the other side of the bridge. “You must be a strong warrior among the Hylians, correct?” He wasn’t even looking at link.

“N-no, Not particularly,” Link didn’t want to get roped in to some kind of battle.

“Don’t be so humble!” Sidon said, waving a dismissive hand. ”I  _ am _ a Zora prince, after all.” He turned his head until Link could see one side of his face over his shoulder. “I have an eye for talent that is unparalleled.” He turned back around and sat down on the ground. Even sitting, Sidon still met Link’s full height. 

“Um, thank you? I think?” Link stuttered out. In a flash, Sidon was right in Link’s face again, arms on either side pinning him to the rail.

“Yes. Exquisite,” he whispered to himself. “I have been searching for someone like you for a long while.” Mother of Hylia, could someone come and help him out? The fin on Sidon’s head knocked gently against Link’s forehead due to the proximity, and Sidon licked his lips. “A  _ man _ like you, Link.” A new kind of shiver wracked his body, one that made his cheeks feel warm under the intense gaze of the Zora Prince. “One who carries himself with  _ power.” _

Link really wanted to know what was going on.

“Won’t you come with me to Zora’s Domain?” Sidon asked, surprisingly sweet. Link was still unsure, but it wasn’t like he was going to say no when Sidon was seconds away from ripping his throat out with his teeth. The fear beginning to subside, Link swallowed again.

“Lead the way.”

~ _ Fin _

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my last post in this collection for a little while, giving me time to focus on my original works. I’ll still be updating Wild & Free weekly though, because it’s almost complete. Anyway, thanks for reading, and leave a comment about what I should write for this collection next! It might be a while, but it’s a nice break from my original stuff.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Don't Mess With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703177) by [The_Chirping_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Chirping_Cat/pseuds/The_Chirping_Cat)


End file.
